<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Hermanos? by Pigu1713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429384">¿Hermanos?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigu1713/pseuds/Pigu1713'>Pigu1713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, F/M, Sociedad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigu1713/pseuds/Pigu1713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un hermano que fue adoptado por una coneja llamada Vanilla, la cual tenía una hija. La hija de nombre Cream, se enamora de su hermano adoptado pero no sabe que hacer ¿logrará conquistarlo?</p><p>La historia se actualizará de manera irregular.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taiream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aviso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esta historia no tendrá un horario, así que puede que tarde años en actualizarla.</p><p>Sin más que decir,</p><p>¡Disfrútenla!</p><p>Historia Original de Wattpad.</p><p>Cuenta: --TAILS_THE_FOX--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Es un día normal con mi "hermano", en si no es mi hermano porque mi madre lo adoptó hace varios años. Hemos tenido una excelente convivencia, cuando eramos niños nos encantaba jugar a muchas cosas, solo que hay un problema, me he enamorado de él. Mis hermano es un zorro amarillo de dos colas, se llama Miles pero nadie le dice así, todos les dicen Tails. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Su personalidad de que quiere ayudar a todos, sus amabilidad, su honestidad, su inteligencia, sus ojos color azul me dejan perdida. Lo malo de que si me declaro a él mi madre me va matar, quizá él no me vuelva a ver igual, estoy en un lío», pensaba una coneja de edad de 16 años, de pelaje color crema llamada Cream. Se encontraba en su habitación haciendo un dibujo, en ello su madre Vanilla llega a su cuarto.</p><p>—Cream, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Vanilla.</p><p>—Un dibujo de Chao —dijo Cream.</p><p>—Hija, deberías participar en un concurso de dibujo, es que tu arte es maravilloso.</p><p>—Me encantaría mamá, pero es que siento que me falta un poco de técnica.</p><p>—Vamos no seas tímida, te podría registrar a uno.</p><p>—Está bien lo pensaré.</p><p>—¡Así se habla! Me iré a comparar unos objetos para la comida de hoy, ¿quieres ir?</p><p>—No quiero ir.</p><p>—Bueno, te quedarás con tu hermano Tails.</p><p>—Okay.</p><p>—Adiós —se va del cuarto de la coneja, para después prepararse para salir.</p><p>La coneja se sentía feliz que su madre apreciara su arte, haciendo que hasta se meta a un concurso. Después llega su hermano Tails a su habitación.</p><p>—¡Hola! —dijo el zorro amarillo.</p><p>—¡Hola! —dijo la coneja con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué cuentas?</p><p>—Pues ayer estaba en la escuela con Sonic, estábamos apunto de ir a la clase de ciencias, cuando me encontré a una hermosa zorrita.</p><p>—¿Le hablaste?</p><p>—No, pero quisiera hacerlo, pero no sé como.</p><p>—¿Por qué no practicas con alguien? Puede ser con Amy, Blaze, Marine.</p><p>—Oye buena idea. Ya sé con quien voy a practicar —dijo el zorro emocionado.</p><p>—¿Con quién?</p><p>—Pues con mi querida hermana.</p><p>—Oye, ¿eso no sería extraño? —dijo la coneja un poco preocupada. </p><p>—No, porque soy adoptado, además tu ya tuviste un novio y lo terminaste dejando.</p><p>—Charmy, ¡horrible novio!</p><p>—Ja, ja, ja. Recuerdo que siempre te dejaba plantado.</p><p>—Lo sé... «no se que decir, puedo hacer que el zorro caiga perdido en mí en vez de esa chica» pensó la coneja—. ¿Cómo es la afortunada o cómo la viste?</p><p>—Como te había dicho estaba platicando con Sonic, sobre que quería que le ayudara ya que no entendía un tema en específico de la clase de matemáticas, cuando iba a salir vi a una zorrita de color amarillo con ojos de color azul, la observé por un largo tiempo, después Sonic me descubrió y me empezó a molestar sobre eso.</p><p>—Ya veo, ¿tienes su nombre? —dijo Cream con curiosidad.</p><p>—No, pero quiero conseguirlo algún día de estos.</p><p>—Espero que algún día lo consigas, el mejor método para empezar con alguien es ser primero su amigo, ¡vamos inténtalo! —Cream se levantó de cama, después se puso un sombreo para fingir que era otra persona—. Soy una chica nueva, me ves muy atractiva, intenta hablarme.</p><p>El zorro dio un pequeño suspiro antes de hablarle a Cream, estaba muy nervioso, a pesar de que sea su hermana se notaba que tenía dificultad para hablarle.</p><p>—¡Hola Señorita! —dijo el zorro.</p><p>—Error.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —dijo Tails un poco molesto.</p><p>—Mira la palabra señorita no es la adecuada, parece muy formal, solo omite eso. Volvamos a empezar.</p><p>—¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva aquí?</p><p>—Sí, estoy buscando el salón de artes plásticas, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?</p><p>—Sí, ¡vamos si quieres te guío al lugar!</p><p>—Muchas gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?</p><p>—Me llamo Miles, pero todos me llaman Tails.</p><p>—¡Qué apodo tan gracioso! ¿Por qué te llaman así? —preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>—Es que tengo dos colas, nací con una de más.</p><p>—¿No es incómodo para ti?</p><p>—Al contrario, me hacen sentir único y puedo volar con ellas. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?</p><p>—Me llamo Butter.</p><p>—Me gusta el nombre.</p><p>—¡¿En serio?! Todos se reían de él —dijo con tono sorprendido.</p><p>—Me apodan Tails, cualquier nombre me agrada. Además que me da hambre con tu nombre.</p><p>—¡Eres muy gracioso!</p><p>—Bueno caminemos al salón de artes plásticas.</p><p>—Ya dejé de ser Butter, tienes la primera fase lista, hablarle a una desconocida. Entonces como soy tu maestra del amor... —en ese instante llega Vanilla y grita.</p><p>—¡Ya llegué hijos! ¿Escuché la palabra amor? —gritó Vanilla desde abajo y con curiosidad.</p><p>—Mmm... no mamá —dijo Cream un poco apenada.</p><p>—¿No me estás mintiendo? —preguntó la coneja desde el piso de abajo.</p><p>—No, es la verdad.</p><p>—¡Qué bueno!</p><p>—Tails, te lo voy a decir susurrando ya que mamá nos puede decir algo.</p><p>—Okay —dijo el zorro al mismo tiempo de hacer un gesto de afirmación.</p><p>—Mañana en la escuela vas a ir a buscarla, así como me hablaste siendo Butter, mañana me dirás los resultados si salió positivo esta fase, llegará la fase de días, meses, quizá hasta años; pero seguiremos practicando. ¿Entendiste mi alumno Tails? —susurró Cream.</p><p>—Sí -respondió Tails.</p><p>—¡Suerte mañana! —dijo Cream.</p><p>—¡La necesitaré!</p><p>Tails estaba muy emocionado al saber que su querida hermana lo estaba ayudando a conquistar esta pequeña persona desconocida para los dos. Vanilla llamó a los dos para poder comer ya que este día había comprado comida, una vez que se bajaron comenzaron a comer.</p><p>—Cream, ¿sabes que pasó con Cheese? —preguntó Vanilla.</p><p>—¿No te acuerdas que lo llevamos a otro lugar?</p><p>—Sí, pero se supone que hoy regresaba con Chocola.</p><p>—¿Qué no tenías que hablar por teléfono? —dijo Tails.</p><p>—¡Cierto! Lo olvidé. ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta en olvidar mis dos mascotas!</p><p>—No te preocupes Cream, ya les marqué —dijo Vanilla.</p><p>—¡Gracias! —dijo Cream aliviada.</p><p>—Sabía que lo ibas a olvidar, por eso marqué.</p><p>—¿A qué hora llegan?</p><p>—Llegan en unas tres horas en un camión Chao.</p><p>—¡Gracias mamá! ¡Que haría sin ti!</p><p>—No lo sé, pero come, que se va a enfriar la comida.</p><p>La familia tuvo un tarde amena comiendo, después Cream y Tails hicieron la tarea. Tails estaba muy nervioso al pensar que iba a suceder mañana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Hoy es el día, ayer Cream me dijo como empezar a platicar con alguien que quedé enamorado, estoy platicando con Sonic, estamos terminando la clase de Álgebra. Sigue el recreo», pensó Tails en lo que caminaba a los mesas de la cafetería.</p><p>—Oye Tails, ya fuera de bromas, te gusta esa zorrita, ¿verdad? —dijo Sonic.</p><p>—Mmm... —suspira—. Sí</p><p>—Era obvio, ¿quieres que te ayude a conquistarla? —preguntó el erizo de forma amable.</p><p>—No, a ti no te sale bien esto te le declaraste a Amy y te rechazó, prefirió estar con Sticks que contigo.</p><p>—¡No me recuerdes lo de Amy! —dijo Sonic molesto y apuntándole el dedo índice al zorro.</p><p>—Perdón, pero si no te funcionó con ella, como quieres que te salga conmigo.</p><p>—¿Quién te va a ayudar? "Experto en el amor" —dijo Sonic en tono de burla.</p><p>—Cream, ¿algún problema? —dijo Tails molesto.</p><p>—¡Mierda! Te está ayudando una mujer, ya no tengo argumentos.</p><p>—Ja, ja, ja —rio Tails.</p><p>—¿Cómo te está ayudando?</p><p>—Está fingiendo ser otra persona.</p><p>—¿Qué no son hermanos? —dijo Sonic preocupado.</p><p>—Sí, pero soy adoptado así que genéticamente no hay ningún problema.</p><p>—Ya hay que sentarnos con los otros.</p><p>—Pero no he comprado mi almuerzo.</p><p>—Ni yo.</p><p>Después se fueron a comparar lo que había en la cafetería, Tails pidió una deliciosa y grasosa empanada; mientras Sonic ordenó, su comida favorita, chilidogs.</p><p>—Ahora, ¡vayamos con el grupo! —exclamó Sonic.</p><p>Los tres caminaron, se sentaron en una mesa, estaba el Team Sonic, Team Rose, Silver y Blaze.</p><p>—¡Hola chicos! —dijo Amy feliz.</p><p>—¡Hola! -respondieron Sonic y Tails.</p><p>—¡Identifíquese! —gritó Sticks.</p><p>—Zorro amarillo mutante de dos colas —dijo Tails.</p><p>—Erizo azulado con velocidad máxima —dijo Sonic.</p><p>—¡Perfecto! Tomen asiento —dijo Sticks.</p><p>—Me encanta cuando te pones toda conspiranoica —dijo Amy agarrando la mano de Sticks.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué hay del proyecto Butter? —dijo Cream con curiosidad.</p><p>—No la he visto -dijo Tails.</p><p>—¿Qué es ese proyecto? —dijo Knuckles.</p><p>—Nada importante —dijo Cream-. Algo entre hermanos.</p><p>—Voy ir a buscarla —dijo Tails.</p><p>—¡Suerte Tails! —dijo Cream.</p><p>Tails se paró de su asiento y fue a buscarla, paseó por muchos pasillos, fue a distintos salones y no la encontraba, hasta que se iba rendir el zorro, encontró a la zorrita con una mapache y una eriza de pelaje amarillo con vestimenta de color azul. Rápidamente, corrió a su grupo, un poco nervioso, se quedó observándolas y estorbaba su camino, hasta que Tails saludó.</p><p>—¡Hola! —dijo el zorro.</p><p>—¡Hola! —dijo la zorrita.</p><p>—¡Hola! —dijeron las otras amigas de la zorrita—. Te dejamos platicando con ese zorro, nos vamos a sentar en donde siempre, adiós.</p><p>—¿Qué cuentas? —dijo la zorrita.</p><p>—Nada, ¿ellas son tus amigas? </p><p>—Sí, se ven como una bola de creídas, pero una vez que las conozcas te darás cuenta que no lo son.</p><p>—¿Cuál es tu nombre? </p><p>—Zooey, ¿y el tuyo?</p><p>—Realmente me llamo Miles Prower, pero todos me dicen Tails por mis dos colas.</p><p>—¿¡Tienes dos colas!?</p><p>—Sí, mira —dijo Tails al voltearse para mostrar sus dos colas.</p><p>—¡Wow! ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer con ella? </p><p>—Sí, puedo volar —dijo Tails, al terminar de decir la frase el zorro comenzó a elevarse, dejando a Zooey sorprendida.</p><p>—¡Increíble! —dijo Zooey sorprendida.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—¡Yo no tengo nada especial! —dijo Zooey desanimada.</p><p>—Pero claro que tienes, no porque yo pueda volar con dos colas no significa que no tengas nada especial, puede que seas una persona especial en las artes, la literatura, entre otra cosas.</p><p>—Tienes razón —dijo Zooey con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¡Nos llevaremos bien! Me tengo que ir o si no mis amigas me van a estar molestando, adiós.</p><p>—Adiós.</p><p>Zooey se dio la media vuelta y se fue a sentar con sus amigas, Tails puso una sonrisa y regresó con su grupo de amigos. Al llegar, Sonic levantó su brazo para moverlo en forma de saludo, Tails devolvió el saludo y se sentó en la silla.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue? —dijo Cream ansiosa.</p><p>—Bien, ya me sé su nombre —contestó Tails.</p><p>—¡Bien! Butter te dará más consejos mañana.</p><p>—Oye Cream, ¿quién es Butter? —preguntó Amy.</p><p>—Una chica que se parece a mí, es nueva en la escuela "Casa de Vanilla".</p><p>—Casa de Vanilla, ¿qué no es tu casa? </p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Eso no es una escuela, ¿qué hace Butter? </p><p>—Da consejos de amor a Tails.</p><p>—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que le das consejos de amor a tu hermano y que te estás usando como muñeco de prueba?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¡Pero son hermanos!</p><p>—Tails es adoptado.</p><p>—En ese punto tienes razón. Ya que estamos en el tema del amor, ¿quién te gusta?</p><p>—No le vayas a decir a nadie, tu eres mi mejor amiga nos conocemos desde que tenía seis años.</p><p>—Créeme, guardaré tu secreto pase lo que pase.</p><p>—Ahh -suspira—. Me gusta... Tails.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero son hermanos? —dijo Amy preocupada.</p><p>—Tails es adoptado, así que venimos de familias distintas, pero crecimos en la misma.</p><p>—Tienes razón, malo sería que fueran de la misma sangre.</p><p>—¡Lo ves! </p><p>Después sonó el timbre, los chicos se retiraron Tails seguía feliz de lo sucedido, Cream y Amy seguían platicando en el camino.</p><p>—¡Te ayudaré a que Tails se quedé contigo! —dijo Amy.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Cream feliz.</p><p>—Por cierto, debido a esto, este sábado voy a organizar una fiesta en mi casa y estás invitada.</p><p>—¿Estás haciendo una fiesta para que me quedé con Tails?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -dijo Cream dando un saltitos para después abrazar a Amy.</p><p>—No hay de que, para esos son las amigas. Que bueno que no está Sticks porque a veces se pone celosa si otra persona me abraza.</p><p>—Je, je, je. ¿Dónde está por cierto?</p><p>—Platicando con Blaze.</p><p>—Okay.</p><p>—Tengo otra pregunta, ¿sabes cómo se llama la chica por la que Tails está enamorado?</p><p>—No, no me dijo.</p><p>—Pregúntale, te puede servir para saber si tiene posiblidad.</p><p>—Es una zorrita, es un dato esencial que me sé, me lo contó.</p><p>—Hay muchas zorritas en esta escuela, va a estar difícil que la localice.</p><p>—Ya me tengo que ir que voy a llegar tarde a mi clase.</p><p>—Adiós —dijo Amy poniendo su mano en forma de despedida.</p><p>—Adiós —dijo Cream corriendo a su salón.</p><p>Tails vio a Zooey caminando por un pasillo, cuando la vio, corrió hacia a ella y la saludo.</p><p>—¡Hola otra vez! —dijo Tails.</p><p>—¡Hola! —dijo Zooey.</p><p>—¿A qué clase vas? </p><p>—A la de Historia.</p><p>—Yo a la de Física.</p><p>—¿Te gusta esa clase?</p><p>—Me da igual, ¿y a ti te gusta Historia?</p><p>—Me gusta, pero el maestro es un patán.</p><p>—Ja, ja, ja. ¿Oye tienes teléfono?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Me lo podrías dar?</p><p>—¡Claro amigo! Te doy mi libreta y mi pluma —dijo Zooey arracando un pedazo de hoja de su libreta.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Tails tomando todo lo que le dio.</p><p>—Es 8373128678.</p><p>—¡Gracias! ¿Te doy el mio? —dijo Tails regresándole sus cosas.</p><p>—Sí —dijo Zooey tomando las cosas de Tails.</p><p>—Es 8372347637.</p><p>—Gracias, ya me tengo que ir no hay nadie en los pasillos y el maestro apenas va a entrar, adiós —dijo Zooey entrando al salón de Historia.</p><p>—¡Adiós! —dijo Tails.</p><p>Tails corrió a su salón, estaba llegando tarde y era la 1° vez en su vida que ha llegado tarde. «Rayos, voy tarde y para empeorar el tema el mestro está anotando algo en el pizarrón, tocaré la puerta», pensó Tails. Después comenzó a tocar la puerta. </p><p>—¿Quién es? —dijo el maestro.</p><p>—Yo Tails.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres?</p><p>—Pasar a su clase.</p><p>—¿Qué hora es jovencito? —dijo molesto el maestro.</p><p>Tails miró su teléfono y checa la hora para después decirla:</p><p>—Las 11:25 a. m.</p><p>—¿A qué hora termina el receso? </p><p>—A las 11: 10.</p><p>—Entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo?</p><p>—Estaba platicando con una chica.</p><p>—Una chica, ¿le importa más ella que mi clase?</p><p>—No, Maestro Vector.</p><p>—Tails, eres un chico muy listo y me sales con esto. Reglas son reglas te vas a perder la clase por andar con una chica.</p><p>—Entendido —dijo Tails un poco triste.</p><p>—Mañana me vas a traer un trabajo de la dilatación junto con un ensayo de porque es importante mi clase.</p><p>—Okay.</p><p>—Si no me la traes mañana, te bajo dos puntos.</p><p>—Entendido.</p><p>—Bien, váyase de mi salón.</p><p>—Okay.</p><p>—Tails, ¿qué hiciste? —susurró Sonic desde la ventana.</p><p>—Me distraje con Zooey —susurró Tails.</p><p>Después del regaño que le dieron a Tails se fue a sentar en unas sillas que estaban afuera, perdió toda la clase de Física estando sentado.</p><p>—Lo bueno es que no me dieron un recado —se dijo Tails a si mismo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>